


Iron Sky

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hydra was defeated, the Shield is being reborn from its ashes, and it seems that everything goes well. But when you "cut one head, two more will grow," and Hydra returns to the attack. balances within the team are completely destroyed, but will the return of Grant Ward and a high-risk mission to mend fences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we are proud individuals

 

_We are proud individuals living on the city_  
But the flames couldn't go much higher  
We find God and religions to  
To paint us with salvation  
But no one  
No nobody  
Can give you the power

_To rise over love_  
And over hate  
Through this iron sky  
That's fast becoming our minds  
Over fear and into freedom

  
  
**Shield comunication**

**** **Dates classifaied**

**** **Request for a team**

**** **We was weating for you, Director Coulson.**

 

 

 

_"Cut one head, two more will be born"_

 

 

Their faces were difficult to recognize. The faces were always the same, but it was as if the souls who lived there within no longer belonged to their respective owners.

 

"Come onson, we need your help" said Coulson, appearing at the door of his cell.

 

Apparently Hydra was back, or maybe it was never really gone. Apparently, someone had the bright idea to continue where Garrett was interrupted.

 

But this time, Grant Ward was on the right side.

 

He didn't know how, or when it had happened, but he found everyone to welcome him back to the team, including Fitz, and everyone treated him like a hero, as if nothing had happened.

 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell tham that he didn't deserve their respect, much less their forgiveness, but those empty eyes made him change his mind. It was as the balances, those invisible threads that bound them together, were broken.

 

Six months had passed since his return in the team, but he still found it hard to recognize them.

 

Simmons did nothing but worry about everything Fitz did, and more Fitz was nervous and more he reminded her that he was a grown man, the more they quarreled.

 

"I'm not made of porcelain Jemma, I can do it alone"

 

And every time he saw them arguing he couldn't help but think of how he managed to break the strongest bond between two people he had ever seen in his entire life. Good job Grant.

 

Apparently, Tripp was always the same. He made jokes and tried to keep up the moral of the team, but only Gran knew he was actually destroyed too. He had surprised him more than once in the hold, as he vented his anger on the punching bag. And Grant didn't mind to share, and sometimes he had hold the bag.

 

"Grant, I'm sorry," he said one day.

"About what?" asked Grant surprised.

"To have had that bastard under my eyes all this time and diden't understand anything"

"It's not your fault Tripp" said Grant, "Garrett was a great actor"

"Yes, and I think I know how to recognize the sons of bitches" said Tripp.

"How he was with you?" asked Grant.

"We had a normal superior-agent relationship, certainly not like what you had with him, dude. If I only think about what he did, it makes me want to bring him back to life and kill him again with my hands. "

 

Grant stared at him.

 

"I don't deserve your anger" he said, "Just like I don't deserve your forgiveness and your respect."

"Hey, if there's one thing that bastard has taught me is that things like respect and forgiveness are as medals you earn on the field."

"You're a good person Tripp."

"And you will be a good man too, Ward" Tripp said, "Coulson is an expert in second chances."

 

But since his return, Coulson was no longer the same. He was short-tempered, perpetually angry at everything and everyone, and it was like the figure of the mild Phil Coulson was just a faded shadow .

 

This also influenced May in a negative way. With the other she purported to be a strong woman who didn't need anyone, but only he had known the true Melinda May. Only he recognized that dark shadow in her eyes, the weight of harbored memories in her.

 

They resembled his in a terrible way.

 

Coulson was her only source of life and now he was dying slowly, like the flame of a candle, and there was nothing left of her.

 

Grant began also to be afraid, for the first time in his life. Fear that Skye could turn into what had become Coulson.

See her fade away would destroy him. This thing made him realize that maybe he and May were not so different.

 

She was watching the man she loved fade away too , helpless, and Grant knew it was a matter of time before he would find himself in the same situation.

 

Skye was like a bomb ready to explode, and he didn't know how to defuse it.

 

She was still a little reluctant to give him her full confidence and Grant couldn't do anything but wait. He waited until she apologize to him.

"You apologize to me? I'm the one who has betrayed you "he said.

"Don't make things more difficult than they are, Agent Ward."

 

Grant didn't know if her feelings were still there, burning under the ashes that was the rage and hatred she felt for him. The only thing he knew was that he loved her more than anything in the world and he would do anything to protect her, even from herself.

 

The mission came as a thunderbolt. Someone had the bright idea to continue Garrett's work, and he had no idea who it could be.

But this time, he was on the right side of the fence.

 

He would have fought this battle alongside with May and Tripp, he would protect Skye, Fitz and Simmons at any cost, and he would have done anything to make Coulson proud of him.

 

"We have reason to think that there is Raina behind all this," said Coulson, when gathered around the holographic table.

 

Raina. Only hear appoint brought back unpleasant memories for Grant. Her squeals of pleasure while Garrett fucked her against the wall of his room. Those inquisitive eyes.

 

" _You're both monsters, maybe you will be monsters together_ "

 

No, Skye was not a monster. And even if she was, she certainly wasn't like him.

 

"How do you think to proceed, sir?" Tripp said.

"We'll split into small teams. The surface of the base is very large and we need all the support possible "said Coulson.

"Coulson and I would group together," said May.

"I will be with Fitzsimmons" said Tripp.

"And I will protect Skye" said Grant.

 

"Well, then it is decided," Coulson said, "You can go"

"We'll be landing in three hours" announced May.

 

"Whell Robot, it seems that we will work together again" said Skye.

"Just like old times" said Grant.

 

And while Skye was walking away from him, Grant thought he would be lost without her and he would do anything to keep her flame go out.

 

 

 

 


	2. To rise over love, over hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once inside the base, Skye and Grant have a direct comparison with Raina. but things do not end well

_"Man can endure the misfortunes, they are accidental and they come from the outside,_

_but suffer for their own guilt, here is the sting of life "_

_\- Oscar Wilde -_

 

 

 

The base was too large to be covered by a single team. They were located about 50 km north of the border with New Mexico, and had found what looked like the last Hydra base.

It was big, at least three floors full of equipment and laboratories, but no trace of Reina. Indeed, the base was completely deserted.

 

"The north side seems to be clean," said Tripp, through the headset.

"Even the south one" confirmed Ward.

"Ward, what do you think it is?" Skye asked curiously as she watched a glass case.

In the case it was what looked like a strange animal, a cat, but with the scales.

"I have no idea" said Grant.

"The center of the base is clean," said Coulson through the earphones "Ward, what is the situation where you are?"

"All clean for now, sir" said Ward.

"It seems like a sort of hybrid between a cat and a fish," said Skye, admiring the strange animal.

"I don't know what it is," Ward said, "And I don't like all this silence"

"What do you mean?" Said Skye.

"I expected at least some agent guarding the base" said Grant, "Garrett would never leave an unattended basis"

"But we're talking about Raina" Skye said, "She wasn't so intimate with him, he's certainly not taught her how to administer a criminal organization."

"Oh believe me" Grant said, "They were more intimate than it looks"

"Ward is right" said a female voice behind them "We were more together than ever"

 

From a dark corner Raina appeared, dressed in one of his usual floral dresses.

 

"I'm not surprised by this move, Raina," said Ward.

"It's not surprising to me that he have left you in their care of everything" said Skye.

"Oh Skye" Raina said, "It was just the natural succession of things"

"More than the natural succession of things, it seems to me what you get to have sex with the boss" said Grant.

"Really?" Skye said in disgust, "I thought you were better than that Raina"

"And I see that you've found an easier way to pursue our common goal Grant" said Raina.

"What common goal?" asked Skye.

"You, my dear" Raina said, "But it's not said that the easiest way is the right way"

"You'll never have Skye" said Grant.

"Too bad. You would have been a valuable resource for me, Grant. "Raina said," You would have had an important role, of course I wouldn't treated you like you were treated by John "

"I doubt it" said Skye.

"I'm tired of talking," Raina said, "Take them off"

 

And as she disappeared back into the darkness, a group of soldiers took her place.

They was 10 against 2.

 

What followed was a bloody fight with Grant knocking down as many soldiers as he could, and that Skye was trying to do her best. There were too many soldiers, even for two trained agents as the two of them.

 

But when a pair of agents jump in front of Skye, ready to shoot, Grant acted instinctively and he took the shots, knocking her to the side with an unheard force.

 

And while the soldiers were beating a retreat, Grant was lying lifeless at Skye's foot.

 

"Skye," said Grant, with the last strength he had left.

"No, stay with me Grant. Please, stay with me, "said Skye taking him in her arms.

"I love you" and those was the last words that Grant managed to say before losing consciousness.

"What's going on Skye?" Coulson said through the headset.

"Ward is down, AC" said Skye "Ward is on the ground"

 

***

The lights of the Med Pod were too strong for his eyes. So strong that forced him to keep his eyes closed for a while '.

 

He was not dead apparently. He believed he was have gone in the most heroic way possible: saving Skye's life

 

But apparently, Skye had not allowed him to do it.

 

"I know you're awake," said Skye, next to him.

"What happened?" asked confused Grant.

"You tried to be a hero," said Skye, angry, "What the hell was you thinking?! You could have died. "

"I couldn't bear the idea of losing you again" Ward said, "And my instinct made me act before to think"

"And you really believed that I had endured the idea of losing you too?" asked Skye.

"Come on Skye" Ward said, "Anyone wouldn't have missed me"

"Well, you need to know this news Robot! You would have missed at all of us, especially to me "

"I don't know why Coulson has made me get out of jail," Ward said, "I'm just a lost cause."

"Well, the case is that I love lost causes" said Skye.

"You mean you ...."

"Do you really believe that I had not heard? Well you know, you were dying in my arms, so sorry if I haven't answered "

"I didn't even realize I said that"

 

"What did Raina mean ?" Skye asked, returning serious.

"She know something about your parents" Ward said, "But I don't think you'll like it"

"I'm ready for anything"

"Apparently your parents are not of this planet" said Grant.

"Aliens?" asked Skye.

"I think so," said Grant, "She didn't say anything else to me"

"Wow " Skye said, "And I thought to be just a little weirdo”

"Sorry if I can't tell you any more" Grant said, "You'll have a lot of questions to Raina. But this will happen in a controlled room, I don't want that woman even approaching you "

"I know you will never would this to heppen" Skye said, "And for what it's worth, I love you too Grant DouglasWard, and I would prefer that you will not try to be the hero for a lot 'of time"

"Don't worry" Grant said, "You'll see my pouting face for a long time"

 

And the kiss that followed, full of passion and hope, meant for Grant to return to live again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, with the OS i've posted yesterday and it seems that I enjoy killing them .... I don't know why all this Angst! However prepared your buts because in this fic Raina will be a real bitch.   
> In the following chapters, the 3rd and the 4th, we'll see what has happened to the other two groups, while Grant and Skye was with Raina: 
> 
> -Leo will save Jemma's and Tripp's life  
> -There will be a comparison between Coulson and May.


	3. Through this iron sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Grant and Skye had a rather unpleasant encounter with Raina, Leo, Jemma and Tripp are in danger with another group of Hydra's soldiers. But when Tripp fails,it's up to Leo save Jemma. Will he be able to do it?

 

_"No one has ever designed to be who he thought he wanna be._

_A step forward "_

**_-Jim Morrison-_ **

 

 

"Ward is on the ground, AC" said Skye, screaming through their earphones.

 

"Guys, Ward and Skye had a close not very pleasant encounter with Raina " said Tripp, "Ward was hit"

 

 

Ward was on the ground, he was hit. Most likely, if they had not moved quickly, he would die.

 

 

These thoughts pounded into Leo Fitz's mind as a dull thud, like the explosion of a bomb. In spite of everything, He can't be angry with him.

 

 

"I don't understand how you can forgive him so easily" always said Jemma.

 

 

The reality was that it was much more stressful to be angry with him, rather than forgive him. Get along with him was so easy, it was as if they were born to be brothers. Grant's father was a drunk father who had never really taken care of his childrens, while the Leo's father was gone when he was 7 years old, with no reason. Sometimes, Leo felt to be the only person who could really understand him. And what's more, he had definitely forces to be angry with him.

 

But Jemma couldn't understand. He did nothing but tell her that she had every right to hate him, even if he could no longer understand her like a long time ago. He was the one who had suffered brain damage as a result of their accident, he was the one who had suffered most of all, both mentally and physically, and yet he had been the first to forgive him.

 

 

Jemma couldn't do it yet.

 

 

"Jemma, please, look at me" always said Leo "Some things have changed, but I'm still here"

 

"I know Leo" Jemma replied, "But you are not the one who had to drag your unconscious body from the bottom of the ocean"

 

 

Leo was trying, he wanted to understand what Jemmas was seriously thinking , but now his best friend was in serious danger and it was the only thing he could think of.

 

 

"Guys" said Tripp, "We have visitors"

 

 

And out of nowhere, appeared a group of Hydra soldiers.

 

"Well Well" said the first, "What we have here?"

 

"They must be the two twins that Garrett wanted to kill" said the second.

 

"And this dude was Garrett's specialist" said the third.

 

"God, how he had fallen down. Well, certainly specialists like Grant Ward doesn't born all day"said the fourth.

 

"Don't talk to be about that traitor" said the first, "He has never been worthy of being one of us"

 

"We want to continue this good chat over a cup of tea, ladies?" Said Tripp.

 

 

Leo was petrified with fear, like Jemma, as he watched the fight that ensued. Tripp was giving his best, but they were four against one and things didn't go well for him. And once they had demolished their ultimate protection, Leo and Jemma were in disarray.

 

 

"Leo help me" cried Jemma, while one of the soldiers had put a gun to her temple.

 

 

A shot left the gun in his hand and the man fell to the ground with a thud.

 

 

"Leo" Jemma said "You saved me"

 

"And for the record" said Leo to the soldier who he had just shot "It's you who will never be like Grant Ward"

 

"Fitz? How are things are going here? "Said Coulson.

 

"I shot a soldier, sir" replied Leo "Tripp took out the other three. We are returning to the Bus "

 

"Us too" Coulson said "We have just taked Ward"

 

"How is he sir?" Leo asked worriedly.

 

"Not good" Coulson said "See you at the Bus"

 

"Roger that sir" said Fitz, closing the communication, while Tripp was on his feet and Jemma continued to cry in his arms.

 

***

 

Leo had always believed that Grant Ward was invincible,just like Captain America, and apparently he managed to survive.

 

Now he was talking quietly with Skye, as he watched the scene from the small window of the Med Pod. Apparently, Skye had told him of his heroics from little earlier and this, just because now Ward had slowly lifted a thumb in his direction, making him smile.

 

 

Just at that moment, Jemma left the room with a clipboard in her hand where she had Ward's vital parameters.

 

 

"Skye told him of your deeds of little while ago" said Jemma "He said he is proud of you and he as offered himself as volunteers to give you private lessons when he will gets better"

 

"I'd be happy," said Leo.

 

 

Jemma was also surprised by the heroic gesture Ward had done to protect Skye. After all, she thought that maybe there was still good in him.

 

 

"I'm sorry," said Jemma.

 

"And for what?" Said Leo.

 

"For treating you badly in all these months" Jemma said "For being away from you"

 

"You'll never turn away from me" said Leo.

 

"Yes, but I always thought you was making a mistake to forgive Ward so easily, but I was wrong. It is as if you had the innate talent of seeing the good in people, Leo. " Said Jemma crying, while Ward and Skye exchanged a tender kiss.

 

"Never mind" said Leo, "I also would have struggled to forgive him if I was in you"

 

"Maybe you're right" said Jemma "But I can't help but feel guilty. Neither of them deserved it "

 

"This means that you forgive him?" Leo asked hopefully.

 

"Yes" said Jemma "I think there is still something good in him"

 

"It's what I've always tried to tell you" Leo said.

 

"I know" Jemma said, "But I was too deaf to understand you"

 

 

He and Jemma had always been like a proton and an electron, constantly attracted to each other, as the two opposite poles of a magnet.

 

 

That kiss lasted about a few seconds, but Leo seemed like an eternity.

****

 

A pleasant eternity.

 

 

And while Grant watched him with a tired smile, and Skye was celebrating with one of her victory dances, Leo seemed to have finally awakened from a long dream, once again.

****

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first "Meanwhile ..." chapter. In this chapter, you see that what Leo, Tripp and Jemma did while the next you will see Coulson and May. Speaking of the chapter, I wrote it while I was studying organic chemistry, so that's why I wrote the line "He and Jemma had always been like a proton and an electron, constantly attracted to each other, as the two opposite poles of a magnet. " Small variation on the theme, from a future environmental toxicologist struggling with the next exam XP 
> 
> "And for the record," said Leo, the soldier who had just shot him, "It is you who will never live up to Grant Ward"  
>  I don't know if you remember the "And this is for Simmons" of when he shoots the guard asleep in episode 1x13 where Skye got shoot .. I thought it was a very pretty phrase, and especially in Fitz's style and that he could very well mean a thing like this for his best friend. To make it short in this chapter you will find two tablespoons of Fitzsimmons, a teaspoon of Fitzward and a splash of Skyeward. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now I'm also an excellent cooker!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came across the beautiful song Iron Sky by Paolo Nutini. In the next few chapters things will improve a bit 'and there will be all this Angst, I promise you. Plus it's the first time I write about the likely change in Coulson, so I'm a bit 'scared: 3


End file.
